Le rayon vert
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Des vacances? C'est quoi, ça? shonen ai, sasunaru.


**LE RAYON VERT**

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Série : Naruto

Couples : Sasunarusasu

Genre : mon préféré…sucre et guimauve, POV Sasuke.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Vacances. Un mot incompréhensible, inattendu, choquant. La dernière chose qu'un Hokage est censé dire à des aspirants. Et pourtant, c'étaient bien les paroles que Tsunade venait de prononcer pour nous, les trois élèves de Kakashi, l'équipe sept. « Vu les derniers évènements et les combats que vous avez menés, bien au-dessus de votre niveau, j'ai décidé de vous accorder quinze jours de vacances. »

Quinze jours sans rien faire, sans mission. Quinze jours pour faire ce que nous avions envie de faire. Nous reposer, nous amuser, nous entraîner si nous voulions. Voyager. Parler, rigoler. Apprendre à nous connaître autrement que plongés dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Discuter sans que cela finisse en pugilat, ou se battre jusqu'à finir allongés sur le sol, à bout de souffle, sans qu'il soit possible de distinguer un gagnant ou un perdant. Apprendre à vivre. Quinze jours de vacances.

Quinze jours pour m'habituer à m'être vengé. Quinze jours pour réfléchir à ce que je veux faire maintenant. Quinze jours pour prendre une décision sur tout ce à quoi je n'ai même jamais pensé. Quinze jours…

Vacances. Nous n'y avons pas cru. Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose, c'est ce qui se lisait dans les regards que nous avons échangés en sortant du bureau de l'Hokage, encore un peu sonnés. Mais non, rien. Rien du tout. Cela fait cinq jours que nous sommes ici, sur cette plage isolée, sans que rien ne soit venu nous tirer de notre quiétude. Hier Sakura est rentrée à Konoha, pour être de retour à temps pour l'opération de Lee, nous laissant seuls Naruto et moi. Nous permettant ainsi, si l'envie nous en prend, de nous entre-tuer. Ou de passer le passer le temps autrement, comme en ce moment : lui dans l'eau, moi sur le sable.

Et je l'observe. Je le regarde sourire, je l'entends rire. En moi-même, je fais silence pour mieux pouvoir le voir. Je laisse chacun de ses mouvements envahir mon univers. Je détaille chaque caractéristique : l'œil bleu et heureux, les cheveux blonds trempés, le torse nu et musclé, le sourire radieux et chaleureux. Il y a exactement 56 893 gouttelettes d'eau sur son corps, et le résultat est qu'il a l'air encore plus brillant que d'habitude…une sorte de soleil miniature. Et moi qui fuis le soleil, ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir attiré par cette lumière qui semble émaner de lui. Toute ma maîtrise passe dans le simple acte de m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision paradisiaque.

On me dirait sans doute que j'ai tort de m'en empêcher, tort de lui cacher ce que je ressens. Mais je ne sais pas depuis quand, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait l'aimer au début. A quel moment ai-je commencé à le voir différemment ? Quand ce sentiment est-il apparu en moi ? Etait-il déjà présent à l'académie ? Je ne sis pas. Comment pourrais-je lui avouer un sentiment dont en fait, j'ignore tout ?

Et puis…J'ai peur. De quoi ? Voilà une question qui ne se pose pas, la réponse est évidente. J'ai peur de le perdre. Peur de lire le rejet dans ses yeux. Peur, tout simplement, de détruire notre amitié. Je ne supporterai pas de…vivre sans lui.

Et pendant que mes pensées suivent cette pente, mon esprit s'assombrit. Il ne m'est plus besoin de retenir un sourire qui ne me vient plus. Cependant je ne compte pas m'appesantir plus longtemps là-dessus et je recommence à l'observer, constatant qu'il vient de cesser de rire.

Il se tourne vers moi et son sourire renaît lentement. Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ? Je crains le pire et le vois courir vers moi, incapable de m'empêcher d'admirer la grâce de ses mouvements. Enfin, « grâce »…Il a quand même l'habitude de trébucher brusquement sans raison, même si aujourd'hui il arrive jusqu'à moi sans encombre !

-Que…

Veux-tu, m'apprêtais-je à demander. Mais je suis interrompu, et me voilà trempé entièrement. Naruto rit aux éclats devant moi.

-Ah, c'est comme ça ! M'écrié-je en souriant sadiquement. Tu veux rire ? Eh bien je vais t'en donner, moi, des raisons de rire !

Et je me jette sur lui, le plaque sur le sol et commence à le chatouiller. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour pouvoir le toucher, naturellement, mais il l'ignore alors peu importe.

Il est particulièrement chatouilleux. Tous mes problèmes de cœur auraient été résolus depuis longtemps si nos ennemis tentaient de le chatouiller plutôt que de le blesser. Voilà longtemps qu'il se serait rendu à eux…Mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurai été plus heureux.

La sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts, lui au-dessous de moi, à moitié nu…Je dois m'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable, avant que mes gestes, de simples chatouilles, ne deviennent des caresses bien moins innocentes, avant que ne me prenne trop l'envie de goûter la douceur de sa peau de mes lèvres, avant que je ne puisse plus résister à la tentation de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, d'enfin lui montrer l'importance qu'il a pour moi…

Je m'arrête brusquement, toujours au-dessus de lui, un genou de chaque côté de corps, pose mes mains sur le sable autour de sa tête et tente der reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, les bars tendus pour rester le plus loin possible de cette chaleur qui m'attire. Lui reprend son souffle, puis me regarde dans les yeux, souriant…me souriant. Après un instant, il me dit :

-Eh bien tu vois, tu sais t'amuser quand tu veux !

Et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai tant envie de me pencher et de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi et de ne plus le lâcher, de toucher chaque parcelle de son corps et d'enfin m'approprier sa lumière, de laisser fondre la glace qui m'entoure…Tant de choses que je ne pourrais jamais faire ; glisser ma main dans ses cheveux, le prendre dans mes bras quand il va mal, embrasser ses yeux pour effacer ses larmes quand il pleure, sourire sans craindre de révéler ce que je cache…Ne plus mentir, enfin.

-Ca va, Sasuke ?

Il s'inquiète presque. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là à le fixer, perdu dans l'idée de ce à quoi je n'ai pas droit ? …Il faut que je me reprenne.

-Hn, fais-je en me redressant et en me rasseyant sur le sable à côté de lui

Il se redresse aussi et reste à côté de moi, regardant la mer. Le soleil est bien plus proche de l'horizon que tout à l'heure ; l'atmosphère commence d'ailleurs à se rafraîchir fortement.

-tu devrais te rhabiller. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

C'est sans dire un mot qu'il se lève et va chercher ses affaires avant de revenir s'asseoir, encore plus près de moi. Au loin, le soleil continue sa descente, et la température fait de même. Naruto doit avoir froid car il se serre contre moi et sans réfléchir je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

Quel joli tableau nous devons faire, tous les deux, sur cette plage, face au soleil couchant sur la mer et serrés l'un contre l'autre…Et le fait que Naruto pose sa tête sur mon épaule n'arrange rien à l'affaire. Mais je n'ôte pas mon bras, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de son corps à mon côté.

-C'est marrant, ça me fait penser à quelque chose, ce coucher de soleil…

-…

Mon silence est une invite à poursuivre et Naruto ne s'y trompe pas.

-C'est un livre qui s'appelle « Le Rayon vert »…Je crois que l'auteur s'appelle Jules Verne…C'est un peu à l'eau de rose comme histoire, surtout si on la compare aux autres qu'il a écrites…

-…

-Ah, tu t'étonnes que j'aie eu le temps de lire, en plus plusieurs livres, et dont je me suis souvenu ?

L'efficacité de son dictionnaire uchiwien-français est étonnante…

-J'avais pas grand-chose à faire en dehors des cours avant de passer aspirant…Et même moi ne peut passer cent pour cent de mon temps à faire des conneries…Tu le sais déjà, mais les nuits dans les maisons vides sont longues.

En effet…

-C'est donc l'histoire d'une jeune fille, de ses deux oncles et de ses deux prétendants, et elle refuse de se marier tant qu'elle n'a pas vu le rayon vert. Selon la légende qui est exposé dans ce livre, celui qui le voit verra clair dans son cœur et dans celui des autres.

-Et quel rapport avec notre coucher de soleil ?

Cette question m'a échappé, ainsi que sa formulation… »Notre » coucher de soleil, franchement ! Mais il faut dire que la voix de Naruto est douce à mon oreille et abaisse les murs que j'ai bâtis entre mon attitude et mes sentiments.

-J'y venais justement…Ce rayon vert ne serait visible que dans des conditions particulières ; il s'agit en fait du dernier rayon lancé par le soleil dans un ciel absolument sans nuages avant de se coucher dans la mer. Et comme tu le vois, ce soir toutes les conditions sont réunies…Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Il n'y aura pas de rayon vert. Sauf s'il une explication physique, mais de toute façon il n'a pas de propriétés particulières.

-Qui sait…Peut-être suffit-il d'y croire ; attendons de voir.

Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Sans doute parce que le ton désabusé de sa voix m'est insupportable…

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté la fin…A-t-elle fini par le voir, ce fameux rayon ?

-Non, parce qu'au moment où le soleil se couchait, elle avait mieux à faire ; elle regardait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ce qu'elle y a vu valait bien mille de ces rayons.

Le soleil commence à s'enfoncer sous l'horizon. Pas un nuage dans le ciel, pas une voile sur l'eau ; même pas un oiseau pour gâcher la vue. Contre moi se tient l'être que j'aime. Ce pourrait être parfait s'il m'aimait aussi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à risquer la beauté de ce moment ; le mieux est l'ennemi du bien. Mais pour un instant, juste pour cet instant, je vais imaginer que c'est le cas.

Doucement, je commence à serrer davantage Naruto contre moi, et appuie ma tête contre la sienne toujours posée sur mon épaule. Il ne se dérobe pas à mon étreinte ; au contraire, il glisse un bras derrière mon dos et passe sa main sous ma chemise en expliquant son geste :

-J'ai les mains gelées…

Je ne laisse pas passer cette occasion et attrape sa main avec une des miennes, celle qui ne le tient pas au plus près de moi. Juste pour cet instant, je veux faire semblant qu'il n'y a pas de rivalité ni d'animosité entre nous. Je veux juste oublier ma vengeance le temps de ce coucher de soleil ; je veux juste partager un moment de tendresse avec toi, Naruto…

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Si le rayon vert existe, et si on peut le voir aujourd'hui…Je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui soit près de moi à ce moment.

-Naruto…

Ma voix doit exprimer surprise et inquiétude.

-Non, ne dis rien, Sasuke. Laisse-moi parler maintenant, parce qu'aucun autre moment ne pourrait être plus approprié.

-…

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît maintenant…De nombreuses années où nous avons formé une équipe. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble désormais, mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite…

-…

-Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as protégé de Haku lors de notre première mission importante ?

-Oui bien pourrais-je oublier ?

-A ce moment-là, j'ai eu plus mal que jamais…J'ai failli devenir fou de douleur en te voyant mort. Depuis ce moment, je ne me suis plus battu pour Sakura ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre…Je voulais devenir fort pour ne plus jamais te mettre en danger et pour pouvoir te protéger, le cas échéant…Je tiens à toi Sasuke, plus que je n'arrive à la dire…Je tiens à toi plus que je ne tiens à qui que ce soit…Je…

-Naruto…

Je l'interromps en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais pas tourné vers lui, de peur de céder en le voyant prés de moi tout en sentant son corps. Mais là mes yeux abandonne le soleil mourant pour se fixer sur celui qui est toutes les lumières de ma vie.

-Pourquoi me dire cela Naruto ? Je sais que tu tiens à moi et tu sais que je tiens à toi, alors pourquoi le dire ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas de l'amitié, ce que je ressens…C'est bien plus profond, bien plus fort ! Je…

Encore une fois je lui ferme la bouche de ma main, et rougissant sans doute :

-D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu vas dire…Mais pourquoi me l'avouer ?

-Parce que je veux vivre honnêtement avec moi-même. Même si je n'ai aucune chance, j'ai besoin de le dire et je te fais confiance pour ne pas me rejeter à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi. N'est-ce pas ?

-Un, personne n'a dit que tu n'avais aucune chance, je serais même plutôt tenté de dire le contraire. Comment aurais-je pu sacrifier ma vengeance pour te sauver autrement ? Deux, pour ce qui est de te rejeter…J'aurais très bien pu choisir de t'éloigner de moi si j'avais été convaincu que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu ne souffres pas de me voir un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je ne veux jamais te voir souffrir. Heureusement que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de le faire, parce que moi aussi je…

Il faut avouer que sa manière de m'interrompre est bien plus intéressante et agréable que la mienne…Faudra que je pense à l'utiliser la prochaine fois…Quand il rompt le baiser, je suis encore trop abasourdi pour reprendre la parole.

-Tu m'as interrompu deux fois alors que j'allais le dire, et je te signale que c'est moi qui ai commencé à parler, alors laisse-moi le dire en premier.

Il prend une inspiration en plante ses yeux pleins de sincérité dans les miens.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Comment de simples mots peuvent me rendre aussi heureux ? Je dois me retenir de ne pas me jeter tout de suite sur lui sans lui avoir dit ce que je brûle de lui avouer.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

Ces mots sont comme une libération. Ma joie incontrôlable d'il y a un instant, qui menaçait de me rendre fou de bonheur, s'apaise pour se faire bien plus calme mais toujours aussi forte.

C'est donc tout doucement que je prends ses lèvres et le serre contre moi tandis qu'au loin, le soleil disparaît totalement. La nuit est à nous. S'il y a eu un rayon vert, nous ne l'avons pas vu ; mais il ne nous est plus nécessaire lorsque nos lèvres s'entrouvrent et que nos mains partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que la promesse du bonheur face à la danse immémorial de l'amour ?

**FIN**


End file.
